


Sweetheart

by Demonqueen1



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: F/M, Humor, Really?! A Power rangers Samurai fanfiction?! Can I go die now?, Romance, Supernatural Elements, WTF, Why?, i need to stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonqueen1/pseuds/Demonqueen1
Summary: Nighlok is defeated, a new girl comes to the Shiba house, Jayden is a blushing mess, what the fuck?





	Sweetheart

**Lailah: well, then. Shiba house? What could go wrong?**

**Mia: oh, you'll like it.**

**Lailah: they don't mind an Amazon/sorceress, right?**

**Mia: nah!**

**Diana: I hope so.**

**Lailah: okay.**

**(Later)**

**Jayden: hi Lailah.**

**Lailah: hi! Wait-- how'd you know my name?!**

**Mia: I may or may not have told them about you.**

**Lailah: oh.**

**Jayden: I don't mind an Amazon/sorceress.**

**Lailah: you don't?**

**Jayden: no, I like Amazons.**

**Lailah: (blushes)**

**Jayden: no, not like that!**

**Lailah: oh.**

**Antonio: you had to mess up.**

**Jayden: (smacks Antonio upside the head)**

**Antonio: love you too, hermano.**

**Jayden: whatever.**

**Kevin: oh, hi Lailah, you have pretty dark skin, you know that?**

**Lailah: (blushes) uh...**

**Kevin: what I meant to say is, your skin is beautiful, you're beautiful.**

**Lailah: (blushes even more) can we stop flirting with me?!**

**Diana: yeah, can we?**

**Emily: you blushed so bad, your dark skin turned red.**

**Lailah: I mean, I'm not that dark skinned.**

**Mia: your words, not mine.**

**Lailah: Mia!**

**Mia: (smiles sweetly)**


End file.
